Natsuyaki Miyabi
Natsuyaki Miyabi '(夏焼雅) was'' born on August 25, 1992 in Chiba Prefecture, Japan. She is a Japanese pop singer. Her career began in 2002 when she successfully passed the audition for Hello! Project Kids, an all-female adolescent pop group under Hello! Project. Since then, she has also become a part of five smaller groups composed of Hello! Project Kids members: Aa!, Sexy Otonajan, Berryz Koubou, Buono!, DIY♡, and Mellowquad. History ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] thumb|Natsuyaki Miyabi, [[Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku|October 2011]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] 2002 Natsuyaki successfully passed the Hello! Project Kids Audition alongside the other members of Berryz Koubou and ℃-ute. Being a member of Berryz Koubou, she also participates in the band's weekly radio show Berryz Koubou Kiritsu! Rei! Chakuseki!. In that same year, she was cast as a character in "Koinu Dan no Monogatari", however she did not have a large part due to her age. Many members of Hello! Project Kids and Morning Musume participated in this film. 2003 In 2003, Natsuyaki was chosen to join the group Aa!, which consisted of another member of Hello! Project Kids, Suzuki Airi, and was lead by Tanaka Reina, a member of Morning Musume. They released only one single: "First Kiss" released on October 29, 2003. The status of the group as a recording unit is unknown, since they have not released anything since their single in 2003, but the original lineup "reformed" for live performances in 2007. 2004 In 2004, all of Hello! Project participated in a large shuffle group that produced one single, "All For One & One For All! " This song is considered one of the themes of Hello! Project. 2005 In 2005 Natsuyaki became a member of Hello! Project's shuffle unit Sexy Otonajan. Like Aa!, there were only 3 members -- Fujimoto Miki from Morning Musume, Murakami Megumi from ℃-ute, and herself. Their first and only single was "Onna, Kanashii, Otona". 2007 Natsuyaki then became a member of Buono! along side two other Hello! Project Kids, Tsugunaga Momoko from Berryz Koubou, and Suzuki Airi from ℃-ute. The unit was officially announced at the Nakayoshi magazine Festival 2007 on July 21, 2007, at Tokyo's Sunshine City in Ikebukuro, and formed to sing both the opening ("Kokoro no Tamago") and ending ("Honto no Jibun") themes for the anime adaptation of the Shugo Chara! manga. Buono! continued to record the ending and opening themes for the first season of the anime. As of the second season, Buono! only recorded the ending themes, as the opening themes were handled by Shugo Chara Egg! and Guardians 4, two other groups formed for the sake of performing Shugo Chara! music. 2009 In 2009 the group Aa! was taken off hiatus and reformed into the second generation of Aa!. The second generation consists of Suzuki Airi, Natsuyaki Miyabi and Hello! Pro Kenshuusei member Saho Akari. On July 17th, Natsuyaki appeared in her first solo Pizza-La commercial. Her commercial was a Natsuyaki Miyabi version of Buono!'s commercial for Pizza-La's French Camembert Cheese. 2010 Junjun, Linlin, Natsuyaki, and former Morning Musume member Kusumi Koharu performed in Shanghai during June 2010 as a special 4-member unit called Ex-ceed!. 2011 Natsuyaki, along with the other members of the Hello! Project Kids, starred in the horror film Ousama Game as the character Miyazaki Emi, a minor in the film. Natsuyaki, along with the other members of Buono!, starred in the horror film Gomennasai as the character Kurohane Hinako, a main character in the film. 2012 In April 7, it was annouced that Natsuyaki will miss this weekend’s 'Berryz Koubou '''Spring Concert 2012 ~Berryz Station~ concerts. due to Peritonsillar Abscess. Natsuyaki, Sudo Maasa and Yasuda Kei will perform in a comedy play titled ''B・B ~bumpy buddy~. It will be performed on May 15, 2012. On July 20, 2012, it was announced that Natsuyaki, Yajima Maimi, Tokunaga Chinami, Nakajima Saki, and Iikubo Haruna were chosen to form the unit DIY♡. 2013 On January 2, the first day of the Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ concert tour, it was announced that Natsuyaki hurt her ankle prior to the show, which made her unable to dance for half of the tour. On March 2, at SATOYAMA e Ikou! ~Forest For Rest~, Natsuyaki was announced a member of the new SATOUMI movement unit, Mellowquad, along with fellow Berryz Koubou member Tokunaga Chinami and ℃-ute's Yajima Maimi and Okai Chisato. On April 2, a solo PV of Natsuyaki singing "Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda" was featured on Hello! Project Station. On April 3, it was announced Natsuyaki will be a regular on the radio show "BAKUNAI" as an assistant to the show's MC. Profile *'''Name: Natsuyaki Miyabi (夏焼 雅) *'Nicknames:' Miya, Miyabi (みやび), Miiya (みーや), Miiyan (みーやん), 3 (miya from ℃-ute's Edo no Temari Uta II), Natsuko (なつ子, by Shimizu Saki), Nacchan (なっちゃん), Nassan (なっさん), Miyabi-chan (雅ちゃん) *'Birthday:' August 25, 1992 (age 20) *'Bloodtype:' O *'Birthplace:' Saitama, Japan *'Height:' 160cm (5' 03") *'Shoe Size:' 23.5 ~ 24 *'Western Zodiac:' Virgo *'Eastern Zodiac:' Monkey *'Favorite Brand/Designer': MOUSSY, L.D.S. *'Audition song': "Souda! We're ALIVE" by Morning Musume *'Hello! Project Status:' **2002-06-30: Member **2004-01-14: Berryz Koubou Member *'Years in Berryz Koubou:' 9 Years *'Berryz Koubou Color:' **'Red' (2005-2006, 2007, 2008) **'Light Blue' (2007) **'Purple' (2009-present) *'Buono! Color:' Red *'DIY♡ Color:' Blue *'Hobbies:' Nails, Shopping *'Interests:' Cosmetics, Fashion *'Favorite English Word:' "LOVE" *'Favorite Song in the Past:' "Dango 3 Kyoudai" by Hayami Kentarou and Shigemori Ayumi (with Hidamari Kids and Dango Chorus), *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello! Project Kids (2002-) **Aa! (2003, 2009-) **Berryz Koubou (2004–) **Buono! (2007–) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2013) **Hello! Project MobekisuJ (2013-) **BeriKyuu (2011-) **DIY♡ (2012-) **Mellowquad (2013-) *'Concert Units:' **Hello! Project Shirogumi (2005) **Wonderful Hearts (2006–) *'Shuffle Units:' **2004: H.P. All Stars **2005: Sexy Otonajan *'Other:' **Little Gatas (2004–2007) **Gatas Brilhantes H.P. (2007–2008) **Ex-ceed! (2010) Hello! Project Daihyakka (2004) Details *'Hobby': Purikura *'Special skill': Baton, rollerblading *'Strong point': Bright and cheerful *'Weak point': Shy, get mad easily *'Habit': Touching my hair *'Favourite color': Black, white, pink *'Favourite flower': Baby's breath, gerbera, tulip *'Disliked things to do': Math and kanji *'Scared of': Monsters and cockroaches *'Favourite movie': "Koinu Dan no Monogatari", "Spy Kids", "Harry Potter". *'Favorite book': "MAX Lovely!" "Angel Lip," "Musume Monogatari" *'Favourite word': "LOVE" *'Favourite season': Summer *'Favourite food': Yakiniku, sushi, fruits, ice-cream *'Least favorite food': Green onions, green bell peppers, celery, parsley, carrots *'Favourite song': "FIRST KISS (Aa!)," "Masayume" (Aa!) *'Charm point': Eyes Singles Participated In Berryz Koubou *Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai *Fighting Pose wa Date ja Nai! *Piriri to Yukou! *Happiness ~Koufuku Kangei!~ *Koi no Jubaku *Special Generation *Nanchuu Koi wo Yatteruu YOU KNOW? *21ji Made no Cinderella *Gag 100 Kaibun Aishite Kudasai *Jiriri Kiteru *Waracchaou yo BOYFRIEND *Munasawagi Scarlet *VERY BEAUTY *Kokuhaku no Funsui Hiroba *Tsukiatteru no ni Kataomoi *Dschinghis Khan *Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance *MADAYADE *Dakishimete Dakishimete *Seishun Bus Guide/Rival *Watashi no Mirai no Danna-sama/Ryuusei Boy *Otakebi Boy WAO! / Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda! *Maji Bomber!! *Shining Power *Heroine ni Narou ka! *Ai no Dangan *Makeruna Wasshoi! (Bekimasu) *Aa, Yo ga Akeru *Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku (BeriKyuu) *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (Hello! Project Mobekimasu) *Be Genki (Naseba Naru!) *Chou HAPPY SONG (BeriKyuu) *cha cha SING *WANT! *Asian Celebration Buono! *Honto no Jibun *Ren'ai♥Rider *Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! *Gachinko de Ikou! *Rottara Rottara *co・no・mi・chi *MY BOY *Take It Easy! *Bravo☆Bravo *Our Songs *Zassou no Uta *Natsu Dakara *Hatsukoi Cider/DEEP MIND Aa! *FIRST KISS H.P. ALL STARS *ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! DIY♡ *Forefore ~Forest For Rest~ Discography Digital Singles *2011.03.02 Furusato (ふるさと) (Morning Musume cover) *2011.03.30 Koi wo Shichaimashita! (恋をしちゃいました!) (Tanpopo cover) *2011.03.30 LOVE Namida Iro (LOVE涙色) (Matsuura Aya cover) Solo Songs *2011.08.10 FrankincenseΨ (フランキンセンスΨ) (SI☆NA cover) *2012.01.25 Hatsukoi Cider (初恋サイダー) (Buono! cover) DVDs *2007.08 MIYABI (Special Making of DVD) *2011.02.23 NATURAL & COOL (“e-Hello!” DVD) Photobooks Solo Photobooks *2007.05.31 MIYABI Digital Photobooks *2009.08.07 Berryz Koubou in Hawaii (Berryz工房 in HAWAII) (Miya version) *2011.03.08 Rainbow Berryz (虹色ベリーズ) (Miya version) Concert Photobooks *2008.01.04+2008.01.27 Hello! Project 2008 WINTER *2012.03.30 Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku Live Shashinshū ~Rock-chan & Funky-chan~ Works Film *2002 Koinu Dan no Monogatari (仔犬ダンの物語) *2004 Promise Land ~Clovers no Daibouken~ (Promise Land ~クローバーズの大冒険~) *2011 Ousama Game (王様ゲーム) (as Miyazaki Emi) *2011 Gomennasai (ゴメンナサイ) (as Kurohane Hinako) TV Programs *2002–2007 Hello! Morning (ハロー! モーニング) *2007–2008 Haromoni@ (ハロモニ@) *2008 Berikyuu! (ベリキュー!) *2008–2009 Yorosen! (よろセン!) *2010–2011 Bijo Gaku (美女学) *2011– Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2011– Kaette Kita Berryz Kamen! (帰ってきたBerryz仮面!) *2012- Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー！ＳＡＴＯＹＡＭＡライフ) TV Dramas *2003 Little Hospital (リトル・ホスピタル) Commercials *2009 Pizza-La's French Camembert Cheese with 4 Kinds of Selected Ham Pizza - "Camemdance (Natsuyaki Miyabi Ver.)" Theater *2012.05 B・B~bumpy buddy~ *2012 Joshi Rakugo (女子落語) *2012 Akasaka Dance Dance Dance (赤坂ダンスダンスダンス) *2012 Idol Nihonryuu ~Onna Nichibu~ (アイドル日本流～おんな日舞～) Radio *2004–2009 Berryz Koubou Kiritsu! Rei! Chakuseki! (Berryz工房 起立! 礼! 着席!) *2009– Tsuukai! Berryz Oukoku (痛快! ベリーズ王国) *2011 Viva!Paella Presesnts - MUSIC Buono! (Shonan Beach FM) *2011– PIZZA-LA presents - Cafe Buono! (Shonan Beach FM) *2013– BAKUNAI Q&A *2010.01 Nation Junior Magazine (Thailand) :1. Is it hard for teenagers working in the entertainment industry?: ::I feel a bit strange talking to people I've only just met. :2. What has been the most impressive moment of your career?: ::Other concerts in Hawaii and Korea have also been great. :3. What are your goals?: ::We played there (budoukan) as guests of Sharam-Q, but it would be a dream to headline some day. :4. Where do you see yourself in 50 years?: ::I can't say for sure, but I hope I'm happy. Solo Events 1st Event (2008.05.21) *Souda! We're ALIVE (そうだ！We're ALIVE) by Morning Musume *Masayume (正夢) by Aa! *Piriri to Yukou! (ピリリと行こう!) by Berryz Koubou 2nd Event (2008.09.18) *Koi no Jubaku (恋の呪縛) by Berryz Koubou *Ki ga Tsukeba Anata (気がつけば あなた) by Matsuura Aya 3rd Event (2009.04.24) *Shoushitsu Ten -Vanishing Point- (消失点-Vanishing Point-) by Buono! 4th Event (2010.01.21) *TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY by Berryz Koubou *Shoushitsuten -Vanishing Point- (消失点Vanishing Point) by Buono! *Watarasebashi (渡良瀬橋) by Matsuura Aya *Rock no Kamisama (ロックの神様) by Buono! *Janakya Mottainai! (じゃなきゃもったいないっ!) by Buono! 5th Event (2010.06.08) *♥Momoiro Kataomoi♥ (♥桃色片想い♥) by Matsuura Aya *Hare Ame Nochi Suki♥ (晴れ雨のちスキ) by Morning Musume Sakura Gumi *Seishun Bus Guide (青春バスガイド) by Berryz Koubou *Kataomoi. (カタオモイ。) by Buono! *Story by AI Trivia *Has a younger brother. *More recently, she has named her favorite food as ice cream and donuts. *Natsuyaki and Sugaya Risako are the only Berryz Koubou members to get solo lines in all 31 singles. *Her favorite season is summer . *She claims her charm point as "my small ears". *Her favorite artists are UNJASH and EXILE. *Loves and collects pink and sparkly things. *From Sono ~Sono Subete no Ai ni~: her good subject is Domestic Science and her favorite food is Dessert. *She's well-known to be the fashion leader among Berryz Koubou members. *She really likes to watch or hear about scary things, like scary stories. One time, she felt like she was bound by something because she felt her neck was tied down and she couldn’t move her feet either. *During the rehearsing for First Kiss, she cried a lot because she was so frustrated that she was not be able to get the moves, and because their dance instructor was so scary. *In 2008 she was caught on camera kissing another boy, rumoured to be Hey! Say! Jump's Inoo Kei but it is unconfirmed. Although the matter was quickly brushed under the rug many fans were adamant it wasn't Natsuyaki involved due to a fan-made picture storming through fan-forums comparing Natsuyaki with actress Fukuda Saki. It is rumored that as punishment, Natsuyaki was given less solo lines in "MADAYADE" and was pushed to the back of the promo pictures. *As a girl, she pays attention to keep her eyebrows from getting messed up. *AKB48's "Team K" member Fujie Reina is her cousin. *Cut her hair around January 2009, Yet around the begining of 2010 she got extentions. *Out of all of the Berryz Koubou members, she is in the most sub-groups. *She’s the Cherry of the group because her grandmother has a cherry farm. *She wanted to ride a dolphin when she was 10 years old. *She’ll show a disgusted face whenever she encounters disgusting things. *She thinks that she’s like a cat. *The most precious thing for her is friends. *Favorite flower: tulip. *Favorite movie: Nana 1 and 2 (Nana is also her favorite manga). *She is Sato Ayano, Kikkawa Yuu, and Otsuka Aina's role model. *Is close friends with Shimizu Saki and Suzuki Airi. *Changes her hair the most in the group. *Her best friend is Tokunaga Chinami, Tokunaga often calls Miyabi her girlfriend. *In Yorosen!, she taught other Berryz Koubou members about Games. *She wants to become more skilled at cooking. *On an episode of Music Fighter she stated that she does not pluck her eyebrows, she shaves them into the right shape. *Tsugunaga Momoko's Koyu-biimu (Pinky Beam) was inspired by her Miya-biimu (Miya Beam). Gallery BUONOPIZZANM1.jpg|August 2012 Miyadec2002.jpg|December 2002 Natsuyakimiyabi_join.jpg|2002 Honorary Titles External Links *Hello! Project Profile *Official Blog Category:Blood type O Category:H.P. All Stars Category:Hello! Project Kids Category:1992 births Category:Berryz Koubou Category:Buono! Category:2002 additions Category:Sexy Otonajan Category:Aa! Category:Unit leaders Category:August Births Category:Members from Saitama Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Hello! Project Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:Members featured in Hello! Morning Category:Members featured on Utaban Category:Members featured in Yorosen! Category:Natsuyaki Miyabi Photobooks Category:Gatas Brilhantes H.P. Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Hour Category:DIY♡ Category:Ex-ceed! Category:Members featured in Berikyuu! Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:BeriKyuu Category:Up-Front Works (label) Category:Red Member Color Category:Blue Member Color Category:Purple Member Color Category:Light Blue Member Color Category:Group Leaders Category:Natsuyaki Miyabi DVDs Category:Natsuyaki Miyabi Category:Hello! Project MobekisuJ Category:Mellowquad